Demons of the New and Old
by Silver Wolf of Dreams
Summary: On a dark and rainy night, Ciel and Sebastian were hunting down twin murderers. In doing so the stumble upon a female demon, but she's unusual, even for her species. OC/Sebastian


**I have finally made my first Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fanfic! *celebratory dance* ALL HAIL SEBASTIAN! … I have absolutely no idea where that came from. *cough* ANYWAY, I'll just have Sebastian here say the disclaimers since I'm so laz- I mean busy.**

**Sebastian: SilverWolfOfDreams does not own Kuroshitsuji, any of it's characters, or any songs she might use. She does however own her OC, Sonya Tenebris. *muttering* Trying to replace me with another demon… Whoever does she think she is?**

**Bassy, I would NEVER replace you! It's a privilege just to be able to fangirl over you, nya~!**

**Sebastian: Do NOT call me Bassy! *sudden delight* Cat girl!**

**No, Sebastian. I'm a human.**

Rain drummed with a steady beat onto the overhanging roof that which the twosome took temporary shelter under. It was the year 1888, in the warm wet days of April to be exact, and Ciel Phantomhive was not enjoying it one bit. He absolutely detested rain, and almost every day brought a drizzle or a full-scale downpour. Yes it was the opposite of fire, which had so cruelly ravaged Ciel's past by killing his parents and destroying his home, but it still left you cold _and_ wet.

"I simply detest this weather, Sebastian. Things would have taken a turn for the better had the 'Striker Twins' decided to attack on a dryer night." Ciel mused, making little quotation marks at the words "Striker Twins". "It is quite dreadful indeed." Sebastian agreed.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, my lord."

Just then, as if on cue, the sound of shattering glass broke the calm of the night, followed by a scream. "Sebastian, let's go!" Ciel fervently cried. "Yes, my lord" Sebastian said. He then scooped up his master bridal style and ran at demon speed towards the racket. As soon as he reached the source of the noise, he dropped Ciel into the safest spot possible. "My orders?" Sebastian inquired. "Destroy the Striker Twins! I order you!" Ciel barked. (A/N Haha. Bassy hates dogs, remember?) As Sebastian turned to fulfill his orders a feminine voice cried out: "You there! I know all too well what you are! Now give me a hand, will you?" she said.

Sebastian turned, and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was an exceedingly beautiful woman with long black hair and rusty red eyes like his own. Just by looking at her, you could tell that something was _very_ wrong with her. He quickly spotted her demon mark and smirked. She was a demon after all. But something seemed even more wrong… He just couldn't put his thumb on it. "Well? What are you waiting for? I haven't got all night!" she said, dodging a blow from some kind of double-edged sword. Ignoring her, Sebastian went for the smaller of the twins. This one was dressed in black from head to toe with a black mask covering his face. He wielded what looked like a ninja knife. Narrowly dodging a blow, Sebastian pulled out the butter knives from his coat and quickly jumped up into the air to throw a fury of knives. Shockingly enough, the small human managed to deflect them. Then he looked at something in the middle of a stack of crates that was pushed up against the alley wall. He was looking at _Ciel_. At demon speed, Sebastian rushed towards the twin, and before it could even think about destroying his young master, his neck was broken, and he was on the floor, dead. Satisfied with his work, Sebastian turned to see how the other demon was faring. He smirked again as he saw that she had already finished off the larger of the two, who was dressed in all white of course.

She looked up from her recent kill and smiled apologetically. "I apologize for yelling earlier. I was having a bit of a hard time keeping track of those two." She apologized. "There is no apology needed. I understand perfectly. However, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be holding a contract? Or should you be… there?" the male demon inquired. "Oh, you see… I was simply bored, so when I heard the scream I came running, hoping for a way to amuse myself. Besides, it's no fun back there." She replied. "Very well, then. If you truly are that bored, would you like to become a servant at the Phantomhive estate? Perhaps a secondary butler to assist me? You obviously don't seem to be the blundering and foolish type." Sebastian offered. "Oh, really? I would love to! …Oh, my. How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet! I am Sonya Tenebris." She agreed. "I am Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian stated. He turned. "She does seem to be of use to us, doesn't she, Young Master?" he called, looking at a stack of crates. Sonya raised her eyebrow. _A stack of crates? No, of course not. There must be somebody there. _She thought.

Then, a young boy of perhaps 12 years old with blue hair, a blue eye, and an eye patch revealed himself from the center of the lopsided stack of wooden crates. From the way he dressed and carried himself, Sonya could tell he was a noble. "Another pair of hands to help repair the blunders of the other three is always welcome." He stated matter-of-factly. "Yes, my lord. Come, Sonya." Sebastian said.

As Sonya finished putting on a maid's outfit of black and white, she smirked a little. "A skirt? This is new." She muttered. Before she had come here, she had worn a plain white middle-class blouse, black shorts, and black boots. When compared to her current outfit, she looked quite ridiculous at the moment. But as ridicule-inducing as it was, the outfit did seem to give of an air of dignity somehow. Shrugging, Sonya turned away from the mirror and headed towards the door as the sun finished it's ascent into the morning sky. As she opened the door, Sebastian just happened to be oh-so-conveniently walking past. "Oh, I see you're ready. Well, I guess that makes it time to introduce you to the others." He said. "Of course." Sonya said in a slightly monotone way. "Oh, wipe that bored look off of your face. You don't want to seem like an… uncharismatic bore, now do you?" Sebastian said silkily. " Of course not. If I couldn't do that, then what kind of Phantomhive servant would I be?" Sonya retorted with well-hidden fake enthusiasm.

Soon, they arrived in a small room that looked shockingly simple compared to the rest of the mansion. Three people, two boys and a girl sat around a table in the center of the room. Both of the boys were blonde, but one was considerably larger than the other. The girl had red hair and a blue version of Sonya's own outfit. "Sonya, this is Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy. Just to let you know, Finnian prefers to go by the name of Finny." Sebastian said, pointing them out as he said their names. He then turned to Sonya. "I told you to wipe that ridiculous frown from your face!" he snapped. "Unlike you, I don't want to look like a complete lunatic." Sonya retorted irritably. Then, Sebastian gave her his infamous death glare. This made the human servants take a step back. Sonya on the other hand, returned the glare, only slightly intensified. This continued for about 15 more seconds, then Sebastian turned towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be awakening the Young Master." He said, then he left, closing the door behind him.

Sonya's gaze softened to its usual calm state. "He's a bit more irritable then he lets on, isn't he?" she said with a smile similar to Sebastian's famous closed-eyed smile. Mey-Rin nodded. "If we were to defy him like that, he would most like bake us into his next pie, yes he would!" she said. Sonya chuckled lightly. "I'll see what I can do around here for the moment." She said, then she too left. "She's lovely, yes she is!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the room. Finny nodded. "But… Doesn't she kind of remind you of Sebastian? They have that same ominous air about them. It's kind of odd, really." He said. Everyone else simply nodded.

**1395 words, people! That's probably the most words I have ever put in a Fanfic. Before you ask, my OC just happens to be a demon, like Sebastian observed earlier. Anyway, I find the start of this chapter slightly ironic considering that I started writing this on a rainy night.**

**ANYWAY, if I get at least 5 reviews, I might just show you what happens when you give Sebastian Blaire the cat girl from Soul Eater. Anyone who reviews will also get a hug from Sebastian!**


End file.
